Celos
by Shaksis
Summary: A veces solo nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que queremos algo cuando lo perdemos. O cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo. Basado en el 2x16. Sully/Brennan/Booth. One-shot.


**Celos.**

A veces solo nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que queremos algo cuando lo perdemos. O cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo. Basado en el 2x16. Sully/Brennan/Booth.

**One-shot.**

Aún antes de acercarse supo que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse. No había ni rastro de ninguno de ellos en la cubierta y, sin embargo, escuchaba sus voces. La risa de Brennan, para ser más exactos. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Hola?

Sin respuesta. Genial.

Titubeó.

—¡Ah, del barco! —La voz le salió más débil de lo que hubiera deseado.

—¿Booth?

El aludido tomó una rápida bocanada de aire. Sully, ese era Sully.

—Sí, necesito a Huesos. —Silencio. —¿Puedo subir a bordo o no?

Antes de obtener respuesta tomó impulso y saltó a la cubierta del velero. Justo en ese instante Sully asomó la cabeza desde la cabina. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Booth sintió un pinchazo de satisfacción al saber que lo que estaba a punto de empezar allí dentro había quedado aplazado indefinidamente.

Vale, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?

Aún se le hacía raro verlos juntos. Huesos era su compañera, se suponía que era él el encargado de cuidarla. Y ahora había aparecido alguien más que podía encargarse de esa parte.

Incluso aunque él había iniciado y terminado una relación con Cam hacía relativamente poco, Booth nunca había dejado de preocuparse por Brennan.

Ángela solía decirle que su manía de cuidar de Huesos se debía a que, en el fondo, él la veía como algo más que a alguien con quien compartía el trabajo, como algo más que a una amiga. Por supuesto, eso era ridículo. Simplemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejasen de lado. Y así era exactamente como se sentía cada vez que Sully aparecía en escena.

—Hola, Booth… —Sully pareció recomponerse. La sorpresa y la molestia que le causaba la presencia de su colega allí era más que evidentes, por más que él intentase disimularlo. —Eh… ¿Es importante? —El tono de su voz dejaba bien claro lo que pensaba de aquella interrupción.

—Tenemos un hueso —habló con más energía de la que hubiera sido necesaria; cuando se trataba de ella lo de disimular no se le daba demasiado bien.

—¿Y qué más da?

—Es de la chica sin huesos —suspiró Booth. En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, la cabeza de Brennan asomó tras el cuerpo de Sully.

—¿Qué clase de hueso?

Por un instante Booth no supo qué responder. Verla completamente despeinada y tratando —sin mucho éxito— de recolocarse la camiseta no era una imagen de la que pudiera disfrutar a menudo. Las palabras se borraron de su mente. Ladeó la cabeza tratando de obtener una mejor visión. Solo cuando el novio de Huesos carraspeó Booth se dio cuenta de que estaba observando a su compañera con la boca abierta. Como un completo imbécil.

::::::::::::::::::

—No hacía falta interrumpir mis vacaciones para esto.

—Me dijiste que te llamara si aparecía un hueso… —Usó un tono de disculpa. —Y esto es un hueso. —Sin embargo, la miró con suficiencia al tiempo que ella desviaba la vista, claramente molesta.

La doctora fijó su atención en la rótula que Zack examinaba y, precisamente por eso, no se paró a analizar los gestos de Booth; de lo que no se dio cuenta es que esa mueca de su compañero también ocultaba el placer de ser él, y no Sully, quien la tenía a su lado en ese preciso instante.

Booth no apartó la mirada de ella. La imagen de Huesos en ese barco volvió a clavarse pronto en el lóbulo frontal del agente. En un instante —y por segunda vez en menos de dos horas— su cabeza dejó de prestar atención a las explicaciones que, en esta ocasión, ofrecía Zack. Una vez más se preguntó que demonios le estaba pasando.

—Zack es muy bueno. No me necesitas. —Eso fue todo lo que llegó a escuchar. Brennan le lanzó una mirada fugaz y él se repitió que debería concentrarse. Las aclaraciones se reanudaron y Booth hizo su mejor esfuerzo para apartar a Sully de su mente.

—Ángela dice que el pelo de la víctima es asiático —dijo el joven antropólogo sin apartar la mirada de sus instrumentos.

—La víctima pudo haber crecido en un entorno rural, no industrializado —continuó Brennan.

—Veintipocos años, asiática, rural. —Booth sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, demostrando que aquello parecía demasiado fácil. —Hablaré con inmigración. —Aunque el interés en la conversación solo era fingido, el agente dedujo a la perfección cuál era el siguiente paso que debía dar.

—Zack hará un perfil osteológico de los huesos a ver si logramos una localización. —Brennan miró a su antiguo alumno al decirlo y este asintió, dispuesto a ponerse manos a la obra. —Y yo me voy de vacaciones.

Sin esperar respuesta ninguna la mujer les dio la espalda y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—Vaya. —Zack la siguió con la mirada. —A la doctora Brennan le encanta ese barco.

Booth frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Si ese fuera el caso él se hubiera quedado muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que lo que a Huesos le encantaba no era el barco en sí, sino lo que podía encontrar en él.

:::::::::::::::

En shock. Así era como él mismo hubiera definido su reacción: se había quedado en shock.

Se suponía que la conversación había empezado bien. Cuando Brennan le había confesado que Sully acababa de comprarse el barco y planeaba partir hacia el Caribe, una parte de él —una parte muy pequeña— se había alegrado. Se había alegrado porque significaba que las cosas entre él y Huesos volverían a la normalidad. La otra parte, la parte más grande, solo pudo pensar en lo mal que se sentiría Brennan por quedarse atrás. Otra vez. Sobre todo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien con Sully.

Pero entonces ella le soltó la bomba.

_Quiere que me vaya con él._

Tenía que contestar algo, ¿verdad? Ella esperaba una respuesta. Pero ¿qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Oh —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. —Oh…

—Dice que me coja un año sabático. Que resultaría divertido.

—Sí, seguro. —Por fin logró formar las palabras. A pesar de que la garganta se le había cerrado y le faltaba el aire consiguió que su voz sonara normal. Prácticamente normal.

—¿Crees que debo ir? —Ella lo miraba fijamente.

_No. Quédate._

_Quédate conmigo._

—Sí. —Intentó sonreír. —Sí. ¿Qué es un año en la vida?

Quiso sonar alegre, despreocupado. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que un año entero sin ella se haría eterno.

:::::::::::

_Temperance._

Así se había bautizado Sully al barco.

Él la quería, adoraba a Brennan. Y Booth estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo igual de fuerte por él. Sin embargo, se había quedado y, aunque daba gracias por ello, Booth aún no lo entendía.

Caminaban al mismo ritmo, abrazados, alejándose del muelle. Ella había apoyado la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y Booth había hundido la nariz en el cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma a cada bocanada que inhalaba.

El agente sabía que, aunque ella no lo demostrase, el despedirse de Sully la había destrozado. Por eso estaba allí, para brindarle su apoyo. A fin de cuentas, ahora el protegerla volvía a ser una tarea exclusivamente suya.

No sabía muy bien qué debería o no decir. Por una vez no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. No por culpa de Brennan, sino por él mismo.

Huesos debía tener una razón por la que haberse quedado y él quería descubrirla. Porque, mientras ella lo abrazaba, mientras ponían metros, kilómetros, entre Sully y ellos, mientras superaban por completo esa propuesta que había amenazado con separarlos, Booth se dio cuenta por primera vez de que quizá Brennan era más importante para él de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer en voz alta. El imaginarse ese año sin ella, el pensar que Sully podría habérsela llevado lejos, le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a Huesos. Y de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Por eso, empezaba a desear haber sido él la razón por la que ella se había quedado.

**Fin.**

Quizá le de un repaso a este fic más adelante. Necesita varios retoques y puede que algo más de extensión pero llevo meses sin publicar nuevas historias así que prefiero hacerlo cuanto antes, ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo.

Gracias a todos por leer. Un abrazo.


End file.
